As communications technologies rapidly develop, a mobile terminal is more widely used. Generally, abase station and a terminal need to periodically perform information synchronization and public radio resource configuration.
One synchronization cycle includes a discovery message period and a public message period. The base station sends a discovery message and a public message respectively in the discovery message period and the public message period. The discovery message is a message that is sent by the base station to the terminal and that carries synchronization information, and the public message is a message that is sent by the base station to the terminal and that carries public radio resource configuration information. In an information synchronization process, the base station usually sends different discovery messages in different directions (each direction corresponds to one cell or beam) in adjacent sub-periods in a discovery message period of a synchronization cycle, and a discovery message may carry identification information, so as to distinguish the different discovery messages. Each time receiving a discovery message, the terminal determines whether the signal strength of the discovery message is greater than a specific threshold, and if yes, the terminal sends, to the base station, a feedback message that carries identification information of the discovery message. For a discovery message, if the base station receives a feedback message corresponding to the discovery message sent by at least one terminal, the base station sends, in a corresponding sub-period of the public message period, a subsequent message corresponding to the discovery message or a beam.
In an implementation process of this disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art has the following disadvantages:
After receiving discovery messages, some terminals without a communications network access requirement send feedback messages to the base station, and the base station still sends a corresponding subsequent message. Consequently, time-frequency resources are wasted.